Eloise Midgen
, as proven by her appearance in the film adaption, and to be there she would've had to be born at least eleven years prior. |species = Human |gender = Female |skin = Light (bad case of acne) |family = Mr Midgen (father) |house = Gryffindor |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Gryffindor *Midgen family |theme = gryffindor }} Eloise Midgen (also spelled "Midgeon") was a witch and Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1990s. She was known for having a really terrible case of acne. Biography Hogwarts years In 1994 because she had bad acne, Eloise tried using a curse to get rid of her pimples, but ended up needing to have her nose reattached by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. The incident left her nose permanently off-centre, but her acne did start to clear, at least for a while. Hermione Granger assured Ron Weasley that Eloise was a very nice person when he baulked at the idea of taking her to the Yule Ball. Ron only wanted a good-looking girl, regardless of whether she was nice and refused to consider going with her. The following year, Hermione warned that anyone who snitched after signing up for Dumbledore's Army would be struck with a jinx that would make Eloise's acne seem like "a couple of cute freckles". Eloise was withdrawn from Hogwarts by her father, in early September, 1996, as the public's fear about the threat posed by Lord Voldemort's return mounted. Physical description Eloise Midgen was known for having a really terrible case of acne. In 1994 as a result of trying to use a curse to get rid of her pimples, she ended up needing to have her nose reattached, leaving her nose permanently off-centre, but her acne did start to clear, at least for a while. Personality and traits Eloise was very uncomfortable and self-conscious about her acne problems, which was only made worse because students kept joking about it. She was very kind and pleasant, according to Hermione Granger, which can be considered a fair judgement of her personality. Behind the scenes *Eloise Midgen appeared briefly in . In the scene, Professor McGonagall teaches the Gryffindors to dance for the Yule Ball. She tells them, "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight." At this, Ron Weasley looks across the room, sees Eloise shifting about uncomfortably, and quips to Seamus Finnigan, "Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan." *She is played by Samantha Clinch in . *Eloise's House is never revealed in the books. Although presented as a Gryffindor in the Goblet of Fire film, she is widely believed by fans to have been in Hufflepuff, due to the familiarity with which Hannah Abbott referred to her in the Goblet of Fire novel. Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff, called Eloise a "silly girl" for trying to curse away her acne, recalling a comment made by Sprout about the inability of one confirmed Hufflepuff, Nymphadora Tonks, to behave herself. *Eloise is often used as a humour point for acne, unfortunately, which is the only notable thing about her. * She likely returned to Hogwarts in 1997 as attendance became mandatory in Britain. Etymology The name "Eloise" comes from the Old French name Héloïse, which is probably from the Germanic name Helewidis, composed of the elements heil "hale, healthy" and wid "wide". It is sometimes associated with the Greek word ‘ηλιος (helios) "sun" or the name Louise, though there is not likely an etymological connection. This name was borne in the 12th century by Saint Eloise, the wife of the French theologian Peter Abelard. She became a nun after her husband was castrated by her uncle. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Eloise Midgen es:Eloise Midgen fr:Eloïse Midgen ru:Элоиза Миджен pl:Eloise Midgen Category:20th century births Midgen, Eloise Midgen, Eloise Midgen, Eloise Category:Midgen family Category:Sorted in the 20th century Midgen, Eloise